How Should I Love You
by dwindlingnow
Summary: Kyosuke and Kirino are seeing changes in their relationship with each other. How will they deal with them?


Dwindlingnow: I feel wrong for creating this, so very wrong. Oh well. I hope some people enjoy it.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything!

Chapter 1

0-0-0-0

Their family didn't really do Christmas, not anymore at least. He himself was considered too old to receive presents, or rather, his parents didn't feel like wasting money on him. Kirino had a job and didn't have a problem buying what she wanted. It was like any other day for them. His dad was at work, his mother was out with some friends, and Kirino was at a get together with her otaku friends. Leaving him at the house alone.

Kyosuke stopped playing the game he was currently engrossed in. How the heck did he let his sister get him into playing these pervy games?

He sighed as he set the laptop aside and laid down on his bed. He supposed playing these games was the least he could do. If this was all he had to do for her to associate with him. He didn't quite know why, but now that they were talking again, it had become some what important to him. Though they went years without talking. Now that she did, he couldn't really see himself going back to the way things used to be.

Sure, she was overbearing and bugged him to no end to play a game or do this or that. He was finding it easier to deal with because of how cute his little sister was turning out to be. He almost crumbled at the rare moments when she would drop her guard and open up to him.

He got up out of his bed and walked over to his chest. He pulled out the underwear drawer, reached to the bottom and grabbed a package with decorative wrapping.

With a smile on his face, he left his room and walked over to his sisters. Truth be told, Kirino had commanded him to go with her to the get together. His smile grew wider as he held up the package one more time. If he had went with her, he wouldn't have been able to surprise her with this. After sliding the package under her door, he declared mission accomplished.

The growl of his stomach gave him his next course of action. In the kitchen, he took out some juice and poured himself a glass to drink while he decided on what to eat. He remembered how everything started that day when he forgot to put the juice back in the fridge. The smile returned to his face. It was so strange how things had changed. Now what brought him happiness was the happiness of his little sister, of Kirino.

"Is that wrong?" Kyosuke thought out loud to himself. True, he concentrated on his sister's needs a little too much. He wasn't smart like her and it was a hard struggle for him to keep his grades steady while playing games. Thinking about games, he would have to return to his own once he finished eating. Kirino wanted to hear his review about it in two days.

Instant noodles ended being his lunch. He brought it up to his room and ate as he played. When Kirino watched him play, she would constantly berate him. His choices in games were never to her liking. Kyosuke shuddered. Even if it was just fiction, he couldn't help but think about the reality of it. He didn't like to think about it, but from time to time, he would dream of Kirino and not in a brotherly and sister sort of way.

He paused the game and put his face in his hands. 'I'm thinking about it, I'm thinking about it again. Got to stop picturing it!' This was a struggle that he didn't want to deal with. If he was normal, this wouldn't be a problem. Normal brothers didn't lust over their little sisters. Did they? no, no, definitely not. But the more he hung out with his sister and the more he played these games, the harder it was for him to fight these wrong emotions inside himself. If only she wasn't so darn cute!

0-0-0-0

Kirino didn't get back until late in the day. She even missed dinner.

'Wonder how long that things going to go?' Kyosuke shrugged and continued playing the game. He would know when she got back, she would probably scream after seeing his gift. He was anxious to see her reaction. To his surprise, he heard a small knock on his door. He knew who it was without asking, but when did she get back?

He walked to the door and opened it for Kirino. There was an odd expression on her face as she walked in and took a seat on his bed. "Why did you bother to knock. You usually just barge right in."

She ignored his question. "Can I watch you play for a while."

'?' What was this? Did she just ask him permission for something. Where was the demand and random insults? "Okay." He set down beside her and resumed playing. Her silence disturbed him. Why wasn't she nagging him about making the wrong choices? Had he made a mistake by getting her that gift? Maybe it was something else.

He paused the game. "How was the get together?"

"Fun. You should have come, not like you were doing anything here." She gave him a glared, but it lacked its usual intensity. Kirino liked to monopolize his time like it belonged to her, so he could understand why she was mad. Maybe she had not seen his gift yet.

Kyousuke was curious as to what was wrong with his sister. But he didn't want to bring up the gift in case she hadn't seen it yet. He felt her small hand wrap around his pinky in the silence.

"How much did it cost?" She asked quietly.

"Did what cost?" He asked. He wanted to specify exactly what she was talking about.

"You know." She said with a squeeze to his pinky. She looked up at him with those darn puppy eyes.

He pulled his pinky free then grabbed her hand and began to play with it. Truthfully, he had shelled out more than four hundred dollars for her. "Don't worry about that." He stopped playing and intertwined their fingers together. "Did you like it?"

"Of course" She said as she looked down.

He lifted her face up. "Why are you acting this way then?"

A blush lit up her face. She pulled her hand free and jumped up. "No clue what you're talking about. I was just wonder how exactly you found it when I couldn't." She narrowed her eyes at him. "Did you steal it?"

He ran his hands through his hair. What was she on about? "Of course not." She observed him closely. There was definitely still something a matter and he was going to find out what.

"But we're talking about the limited edition of The Final Ultimate Siscon Battle 3. There were only ten copies. It was practically sold out before it came out!"

Kyousuke shrugged. "I found a way." He stood up and looked down at her. "Now tell me what's wrong."

She looked up at him with an honest face. "No clue."

He sweat dropped. "...okay."

Kirino walked to the door and then stopped. She glanced back at him. "I wasn't expecting anything. Not even our parent gave me a present, so I was surprised and..." She turned away and held her face.

Kyousuke took a step toward her. "And what?"

She shook her head. "I don't know. I...I feel this way a lot lately."

"Feel what way?" Kyousuke asked, now standing behind her.

She turned around and smack him. "Shut up! Stop questioning me! I don't know!" She screamed as she opened the door and ran out.

0-0-0-0

Dwindlingnow: Well, more to come eventually. Thanks for reading. 


End file.
